


Drunken Fun

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Drunk Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Castiel drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fun

Dean loves the way Cas gets after a few drinks, all loose and happy and giggly. He generally only gives him alcohol when he’s in a good mood, because Cas has trouble obeying him when he’s drunk and he doesn’t think it would be fair to punish Cas for something that technically wasn’t his fault.

 

Cas starts to squirm on Sam’s lap and his brother groans. Dean smirks; he knows that Cas can be a rambunctious little angel sometimes and having that little ball of energy seated in his lap must be maddening for Sam. Cas starts to bounce and Dean laughs at the sound Sam makes.

 

“Cas, please sit still,” Sam begs.

 

Cas gives him a sloppy kiss and Sam groans. “Master,” he gasps when Cas finally pulls away.

 

Dean hums thoughtfully. “Have you been a good boy lately, Sammy?”

 

Sam blushes. “I don’t know,” he mumbles.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. I make it easy for you. You know that I tell you when you’re bad. So you tell me. Have you been a good little pet?”

 

“I... I think so.”

 

“What about you, Cas?”

 

“I’ve been good!” Cas chirps.

 

Dean smiles. “Okay, Cas. I know you wouldn’t lie to me. And since you said you’ve been good, I’m gonna be generous and let you both come.”

 

“Thank you, Master!” They both say.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, show me how pretty you can be as you come all over yourselves.”

 

Sam reaches between them to wrap a hand around their cocks and they both hiss at the sensation. Castiel comes within moments because he’s a fucking live wire when he gets tipsy, and Sam follows shortly afterwards from the sound of Castiel’s little whimpers as Sam strokes him through it.

 

Once they recover, Cas runs a finger through the sticky mess between them.

 

“Leave it,” Dean orders. “You both look good in white.”

 

“But, Master,” Castiel whines, looking longingly at the creamy come on his and Sam’s chests.

 

Dean smirks and unzips his pants. “Don’t worry, baby. I’d never let my little cumslut go hungry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I've already written the endings to the series! There are four of them and it'll be one of those choose-your-own endings thing, although obviously you can read all four of them. The series definitely isn't over yet, but it's way past half-way there, so...


End file.
